


How G(Red) is Your Love

by udonnomeeee



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Basically just a myungyeol porn, M/M, Red hair!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonnomeeee/pseuds/udonnomeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the state of his mental level at this moment, at this time, it's a miracle that he comes to a conclusion: mental preparation.</p>
<p>In which Myungsoo sees Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How G(Red) is Your Love

**How G(Red) is Your Love**

 

 

There are many things in life that do not surprise Kim Myungsoo.

Jumpscares? Doesn't work on him. Birthday surprises? Always have a telltale sign of the other members whispering amongst each other (with the bad overacting, he recalls fondly) that gives it all away. Face smashed in birthday cake? Expected. These are just a few of the things that people are generally supposed to be surprised by, but this; this he never anticipated.

Sungyeol's hair is red.

He's putting away his shoes on the shoe rack.

_Red._

He's giving Myungsoo a smile.

_Red_. Hair.

He's greeting him.

His hair is _Red_.

The warning lights flashing in Myungsoo's brain signals relentlessly but alerting it doesn't mean that it registers the fact that Sungyeol's hair is red.

He doesn't understand what it is. It isn't the first time his (secret-slash-not-so-secret) boyfriend has his hair in red. It's not the flashiest colour that Myungsoo can think of, subconsciously recalling the image of blue of Sungyeol's hair. It's definitely not magic. After all, the art (RED HAIR! Alert! Alert!) has to have a muse (Sungyeol), and the muse? Is a goddamn hot one.

Given the state of his mental level at this moment, at this time, it's a miracle that he can even come to a conclusion: Mental preparation.

The previous few countable times that Myungsoo had seen Sungyeol dye his hair, he was either there with him or was informed before the transformation has occured.

Having to say goodbye to one of his favourite hair colour on Sungyeol was teary and full of mourning, so the colour once again perched on Sungyeol is like saying "hello" to a beloved long lost friend.

Surprise.

"Myungsoo?" There seems to be some distant sound. Myungsoo can't process.

Eyes furrow as it stares back at the person who looks at him blankly. A palm come across Myungsoo's vision field and he jerks reflexively and blinks, finally registering the concerned look on Sungyeol's face.

"What happened to you?" Sungyeol remarks as he makes his way to the countertop to put some plastic filled with groceries with the nearby shop's logo on it. "You just froze when I entered the door."

Myungsoo's eyes tracks Sungyeol's movements from the door in the living room to where Sungyeol is. It's a magnet. It must be an eye magnet that causes Myungsoo to not be able to look away from Sungyeol. That's the only logical explanation of why, Kim Myungsoo, a grown-up with a fully-functioning mental processing is still stuck at his spot from where Sungyeol first emerges from 2 minutes ago.

"..."

He sees the mop of red hair vanish when Sungyeol bends down to put away the things he bought into the lower drawers and Myungsoo blinks as if he's just escaped a trance. He shakes his head; cliché, but at least it got the job (partially) done to clear his head and coherent enough to set his mug of forgotten milk on the coffee table.

Limbs quickly made its way to take a squat beside the unsuspecting man who now has his hair in red. Myungsoo gives him a hard stare that does not go unnoticed, especially when the one doing the staring had his usually 'kitten eyes' opened so big till it looks like it'll pop out of its sockets, and jaw hanging comedically that openly invites flies to make a home in it.

When the object of fascination turns to look at him, Myungsoo's breath catches.

Myungsoo finally notices that the groceries that Sungyeol bought has been kept aside and he has at least the sense to feel a little guilty for not helping out. But how could he when his brain isn't functioning?

Sungyeol is making himself comfortable on the floor where Myungsoo is still squatting at and he gives Myungsoo a pointed look.

"What?" Sungyeol asks.

"What what?" Comes the dumb reply.

Sungyeol rolls his eyes. "Don't what what me! You know exactly what!" He says exasperately. "You've been looking at me weird since I came back."

"What? No! You're not weird! At all!" Myungsoo defends.

"Tell me the truth, Soo! You don't like my hair, do you?" Slender fingers rest on the tuft of red hair, as if to protect it.

Oh. Oh. Myungsoo is in trouble because his boyfriend is P.O.U.T.I.N.G. and Lee Sungyeol pouting is the Sungyeol that softens his heart into a mushy pile of goo that doesn't even harden in negative 1000 degree Celcius. It has always been a mystery to Myungsoo how a manly man like Sungyeol can turn into this bag of human filled so much with aegyo that can have people around him voluntarily eating nothing but rainbows for the rest of their life.

"Yeollie, your hair is red!" shaking fingers reach out to touch the vibrant red that is so tempting. 2cm... 1cm... 0.5mm....

And a hand slaps Myungsoo's away.

"I know that dumbass! I was the one who chose this colour!"

"But you didn't tell me! I didn't have the time to prepare myself for this!" Myungsoo argues, gesturing to the general direction of Sungyeol's hair.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Sungyeol stands and Myungsoo automatically follows. "You liked this hair, didn't you?" Sungyeol says softly, almost shy. "And there's only a few days left before I'm leaving for the jungle and I guess..." Bright, innocent eyes peers at Myungsoo from under his bangs mischieviously, the subtle hint of shyness slowly fading away. "I want to give you-," Sungyeol pauses and Myungsoo gulps.

Slender fingers wraps around the front of the grey hoodie that Myungsoo is wearing and a sudden pull has Myungsoo's ear at Sungyeol's lips, hot breath caressing Myungsoo that leaves him shivering.

"-a present that will stay in your memories. For-e-ver." Myungsoo gasps. Before he has time to process what is going on, he feels the kitchen counter slamming him at the back at the level of his waist, but not painfully because Sungyeol has Myungsoo's safety on his mind and before he knows it, there is a pair of familiar lips on his.

Both of them, never the type to be submissive, have their lips and tongues battle for dominance thats leaves both of them panting and moaning. Usually, Sungyeol would gladly give the reign over to Myungsoo and let him lead. But not today. He is all fiery and full of purpose, and the one at loss in pleasure, begging and begging for more is Myungsoo with his lips insistently on Sungyeol's neck, asking for more yet helpless to do anything other than to beg. With a mind filled with the purpose to be the one who drowns his boyfriend in pleasure this time, Sungyeol wastes no time, not feeling the need to torture Myungsoo any longer because he has him soft and pliant in his arms and he kisses him hard on the lips and grinds against Myungsoo, hard, that has both of them catching their breath. Sungyeol registers the lips sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulder before it moves to his jaw that moves down to his clavicle before Myungsoo sucks the smooth, untainted skin until it’s red. It never escapes Sungyeol that large hands that tangle themselves in red locks, a proof of how effective they work to gratify his ever- innocent horny boyfriend.

Sungyeol's hands find purchase on Myungsoo's hips, wandering upwards underneath the hoody and tanktop that the younger is wearing and traverses along his torso to feel the perfection underneath his hands that writhes with pleasure.

When grinding isn't enough- Sungyeol can tell by the increasing frequency of the breathy "Please," and "More," and the urgency of the hands that have made its way underneath the back of his shirt, Sungyeol undoes the zip of Myungsoo's pants and takes Myungsoo's erection in his hand and pumps a few times and sends Myungsoo a mischievious glint before giving what he knows Myungsoo wants; he knows this because they did this before, and he raises Myungsoo to sit on the countertop that is thankfully void of anything.

The cool of the marble that seeps through his jeans has Myungsoo complaining of the loss of contact with Sungyeol, but the heat that envelopes Myungsoo has his thoughts going haywire and nothing makes sense anymore. When he glances down, his heart skips a beat as he sees clear, sparkling eyes looking up at him, with his erection enveloped by the love of his life and, especially, the red that contrasts with the pale skin of his legs that are loosely wrapped around the older.

With one hand supporting him by putting his weight on his forearm, the other reaches to caress the soft locks that threaten to cover Sungyeol's eye as he continues his ministrations. He grabs a lock of hair, softly, as he does not desire to hurt the other at all and just takes in the moment. He will miss Sungyeol when he goes off.

That is for sure, and not only because of lust, because this man holds Myungsoo's heart in his hands.

He gently tugs on Sungyeol's hair, and the latter lets go, both having perfecting reading each other's thoughts and cues in the bedroom. And what Myungsoo wants right now is for Sungyeol to take him; to make him wholely his and never let go, and Sungyeol does just that.

Myungsoo immediately misses the heat around him but forgets about it when skilled fingers assists him in stripping him of his shorts and bares him. With a quick trip to the bedroom, Sungyeol returns with a bottle of lube and wastes no time in preparing Myungsoo carefully, and before long, the satisfying feeling of Sungyeol buried deep in him washes over him. Strong legs latches around Sungyeol's slim waist as the taller starts a steady pace that they are familiar to. Myungsoo wants to be filled and fill Sungyeol. He wants to be Sungyeol's and he wants to be one with him. The feeling that he has whenever they are joined are always overwhelming, always never enough because how can he ever get enough of Sungyeol?

A strong hand wraps around Myungsoo's thigh and rests it on his shoulder, baring Myungsoo further to Sungyeol and allowing a deeper connection to establish. Myungsoo's hand grips restlessly on the other edge of the counter for purchase, to ground him to reality because if he doesn't he knows he'll lose himself from the intense pleasure. His top and hoodie, though still on his body, rides up to reveal flawless skin and muscle planes that drives Sungyeol crazy and his free hand that is not holding Myungsoo's thigh moves from his hips to push Myungsoo's shirt upwards and thumbs at his nipple and it has Myungsoo gasping and leaves him an incoherent mess as he wails Sungyeol's name loudly before reaching his peak, streaks of white painting his abdomen. Warmth covers his lips as he convulses, and he feels Sungyeol's moans and wraps his arms around the elder as he comes deep inside Myungsoo.

Both of them are breathless and sweaty, and the cool marble of the kitchen counter suddenly feels seeps through his skin, but both of them are content and have each other and that is the only thing that matters right now.

 

It is 4 hours later that Sungjong comes back from an appointment, and he drags the other hyungs, namely, everyone except the two dorky hyungs in his apartment, for a short session of just hanging out together. When he gets back, its 5 in the evening and the apartment unit is suspiciously quiet. Thinking nothing of it, the members of Infinite, sans Sungyeol and Myungsoo begin putting cans of beer in the fridge for it to cool, with Woohyun and Sunggyu fighting for the remote and Sungjong manning the food on the countertop until he comes a... suspiciously slick patch on the countertop that has him frozen.

"Is it....?" Sungjong wonders. It is, thankfully, void of any... whitish discolouration but...

He flips out his phone and presses the call button for "Myungsoo Hyung". The moments in between the press for the call and the sound of the ringtone is silent. Until the echo of their newest song, albeit muffled, can be heard. Hoya looks at Sungjong with interest.

"What's up?" He mouths. Sungjong makes a "Shhh.." gesture, but it perks Hoya's interest, as well as Dongwoo's. Sungjong is successful in getting both Woohyun and Sunggyu to stop bickering before the other side picks up. He puts it in loudspeaker mode.

"He-Hello?" Myungsoo's voice can be heard clearly, though slightly breathless.

"Hello, hyung. Where are you? All of us are gathered in the apartment to hang out."

"What?!" Panicked shuffles can be heard and everyone stifles their laughter except Hoya who looks bored and furthers himself from the kitchen counter. It looks suspicious. He'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Yeah," Sungjong says cooly. "So you better get your sorry ass here and stop rolling in the hay with Sungyeol Hyung. I know he got his red hair and you're crazy for it, but we'd rather not hear moans-of-not-horror when we're watching the re-run of Ju-On later."

Yelps are heard on the other side and the call is abruptly disconnected. Sungjong smirks.

Serve the hyungs right for defiling his beautiful countertop. He has to disinfect it. But the sight of Woohyun blissfully ignorant lying down on the not-so-not-oily patch makes Sungjong wait a while.

 

* * *

 

**FIN**

A/N: If you've read this till the end, thank you so much! And I hope you liked it, though its short and with no storyline~

Thank you!

*Psssttt* Who can resist red-haired Sungyeol? If we, commoner can't, imagine how it's like for the ~~boy~~ bestfriend!


End file.
